


Before He Cheats

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Imagine Dean hearing you sing ‘Before he Cheats’ while letting you drive Baby - Imagine from SupernaturalImagine on tumblr





	Before He Cheats

“What are you doing?” asked Dean, glancing up from the map he was looking at as you reached for the stereo. Sam slept peacefully in the back seat, and for the first time in ever, Dean had agreed to let you drive for a while. After all, you were the only one who’d gotten more than two hours sleep in the last two days. Claiming you were the most alert had been your saving grace.

“What’s the rule, Dean?” you teased, ejecting his cassette with a wicked grin. Dean groaned as you laughed; you’d been waiting to use this line on him since you’d first heard it.

“Driver picks the music,” he sighed in a resigned tone, and you couldn’t stop the smile tugging at your cheeks.

“And shotgun shuts his cakehole,” you finished triumphantly, sliding your own specially recorded cassette tape in. You winked at him before he shook his head and went back to his map. “Don’t worry, Dean, nothing too girlie.”

While you knew he would never admit it, you could tell Dean was a little impressed with your music tastes. While not quite his style, you had caught him tapping his foot in time with Icon For Hire’s song Iodine. He actually sung along to the chorus of Pink’s ‘Trouble’. At least until he caught you watching him with an amused grin. Then he’d just muttered under his breath and glanced back down at his map.

You caught something that sounded like ‘shut up’, and you grinned.

When Carrie Underwood’s ‘Before he Cheats’ started up, Dean groaned and gave you a hard glare. 

“Really, Y/N? Country?”

“Shut up, Winchester,” she replied happily, turning it up and forgetting about Sam in the back. Despite not being the best singer in the world, you started singing anyway just to annoy Dean.

_“Right now, he’s probably slow dancin’ with a bleach blonde tramp and she’s probably getting’ frisky-”_

Dean rolled his eyes at you, glancing back down at his map. But you caught his little grin as you continued singing along. 

_“-Right now, he’s probably buying her some fruity little drink ‘cause she can’t shoot whiskey-”_

Your grin grew as you saw him bobbing his head, his eyes fixated on the map as he shifted slightly in his seat. 

_“-Right now, he’s probably up behind her with a pool stick showin’ her how to shoot a combo…”_

“Yeah,” grunted Dean, possibly in approval of the guy in the song, pointing over at you without looking up. You almost laughed, knowing he wouldn’t like what was coming. 

_“but he don’t know…”_

You kept your gaze on the window, then belted out the chorus with all you had. 

_“That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel-drive-”_

Dean’s head perked up, a frown appearing between his eyebrows as he stared ahead of him. 

_“-carved my name into his leather seats-”_

You tried so hard not to laugh as you saw Dean turn to you from the corner of your eye. He looked absolutely horrified as you kept going, pretending to ignore him. 

_“-took a Louisville slugger to both headlights-”_

His mouth dropped open in terror, one hand going to his chest as his breathing became heavier. 

_“-slashed a hole in all four tires-”_

You could see Dean was about to have a stroke, and you grinned as you turned to him. 

_“-maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats…”_

You would have liked to have kept singing, but the look on his face was too much. Poor Dean looked like he was on the verge of either being sick or bawling his eyes out. A laugh from the back told you Sam had woken during your teasing. 

“Don’t worry, dude,” he chuckled, slapping his hand on Dean’s shoulder as you burst out laughing. “Y/N won’t touch the Impala. She loves this car as much as you do.” 

“I dunno, Sammy,” you managed to get out, holding your laughter back long enough to tease Dean some more. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water as he stared at you in pure horror. “You heard the song. I might just take Carrie’s words of advice if I ever need to.” 

“I wouldn’t,” growled Dean suddenly, throwing the map and torch back to Sam in the back seat. He then pointed one finger at you and fixed you with another hard glare. “And you won’t touch baby.” 

You quickly realised you had just ruined any chance of ever getting to drive Baby again… but it was so worth it. 


End file.
